warrior_cats_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Loners
'Archives: '''None Fern carried a mouse he had caught back to his den. He wasn't the best at hunting, but it was better then nothing. He padded into the hollowed out treestump that marked his den. ~Patchfeather~ 19:49, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Riley woke nearly five minutes later, yawning. The younger molly burst from her and Fern's den excited about the day's activity. 23:00, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Fern flicked his tail when Riley flew past him. "I caught some food, if you want any," he really enjoyed his younger sister and was very protective of her. ~Patchfeather~ 23:08, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Riley giggled. "Nah, I think I'm in the mood for some salmon or trout." She replied, before racing off with a large leap. Her fluffy blowing in the wind that raced through her bicolored pelt. Jaws sat at the small stream that he always fished at. 23:39, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Fern rolled his eyes. She'd probably be more likely to fall into the water then catch a huge fish. Hiding the mouse back into his den, Fern followed Riley. He at the very least wanted to be close by if something happened to her. ~Patchfeather~ 23:42, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Jaws lifted his gaze as a black and white molly raced into the clearing not far from. She had quite a bit of energy. "Excited are we?" He asked. Riley stopped immediately growing still as she stared at the massive tom. "W-who're you?" She asked. Jaws chuckled. "My name is Jaws, I'm a rogue that lives not far from here." He told her bowing his head as the yellow tabby followed not far behind Riley. 23:45, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Fern watched Jaws closely without making a sound. He didn't like the thought of Riley being near a strange cat. ~Patchfeather~ 23:49, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Riley glanced back at Fern before walking forward slowly. "I'm Riley and this Fern, my older brother." She looked into the water to see salmon swimming. "Yum," she commented. Jaws chuckled and pushed an already caught salmon towards. "I can share with you." "Ooh really?!" She stepped forward. 23:56, October 1, 2016 (UTC) "No!" Fern sprang forward and stood between the fish and Riley. "No eating food from strangers," he whispered to Riley. What if this cat was crazy and put deathberries or something in the salmon? what if it was a sick one? he didn't want to take a chance. "Where do you come from?" Fern asked bluntly asked the tom. ~Patchfeather~ 00:00, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Riley eyed Jaws, "but.." Riley didn't think this tom would harm her. He was even cute. "Fern, I'm sure its oka-" "No, no" Jaws mumbled. "Its alright. I come from the great water." 00:03, October 2, 2016 (UTC) "What is ''that?" Fern asked, staring at him with burning green eyes. ~Patchfeather~ 00:06, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Riley giggled. "Its this huge water," Jaws said. "For miles the water is. Never ends." Riley's eyes widened at this. "When the sun rose and set, it was the most beautiful thing ever. Now its inhabited with the port and tons of two-leggeds. So I moved here and I live not far from here." 01:22, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Fern nodded. The tom spoke of the sea. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you," he murmured briskly. This cat seemed okay... but he wasn't going to trust him too much. At the very least, he'd be kind. ~Patchfeather~ 01:34, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Riley smiled, her bright, pale golden eyes on Jaws. The massive black tom seemed nice. Maybe even a friend someday, Riley looked back at Fern. "Fern, I'll be okay. If I need help I'll holler." She told him. She really wanted to talk to this cat. Jaws watched both loners closely. They were a peculiar pair. Were they mates? 01:52, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Fern looked from Riley to Jaws. He trusted Riley enough to let her wander about alone. But with this stanger... he'd stay nearby... at least... "I'll be farther downstream," he informed her, giving her ear a nuzzle. He lifted his gaze once more to Jaws, then headed downstream. He sat just behind a bush, so he could glance over every so often to check up on her. ~Patchfeather~ 02:28, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Riley gave a short sigh of relief. "He too clingy or something?" Jaws asked. Riley's eyes widened. "Oh no! He's my brother." Jaws nodded understandingly. "I had sister, Grace." He said sadly eyes matching the tone. "I'm sorry, is she.." The loner trailed. "Yeah, she died several moons ago. Drowned." Jaws shook off the memory. The massive black tom glanced at Fern before scooting slightly closer. "So what's you story?" He asked. 04:32, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Fernheart padded through a large clump of yarrow. Excited to see what this new thing tasted like, he ate and swallowed it. He gagged at the awful taste, and a moment later threw-up. Herbs were so cool! they could even kill you! ~Patchfeather~ 14:26, October 3, 2016 (UTC) (that was kinda creepy lol) Plumpaw followed her elderly mentor of nine years of age. That was why Plumpaw needed to be serious about the herbs and the Clan. Leafwhisker could die at any time and leave Plumpaw with a Clan to care for then what? Jaws went into a story of the great water, telling how there big black and white Sharptooth's. He called them Orcas. The black and white loner watched with awe as he told this story imagining everything. 14:32, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Fernheart lifted his head from sniffing a clump of tansy when he heard rustling of cats. He hurried out of the clump of plants when he saw Leafwhisker, whom he had met before, and a much younger cat. "Hey, Leafwhisker! it's Fernheart!" he panted, after running over. ~Patchfeather~ 14:38, October 3, 2016 (UTC) The older tortoiseshell cat just grunted before leaving to pick some yarrow, ragwort, and horsetail. The white medicine cat apprentice, however, stared at the larger cat before her. This must be one of the Clans other medicine cats.. 14:41, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Fernheart studied the younger cat for a moment. She looked like she had just become an apprentice, still baring some kit fluff here and there... "Hello, I'm Fernheart. I am the medicine cat of ShadowClan. Are you Leafwhisker's apprentice?" ~Patchfeather~ 14:43, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Plumpaw watched the tom not understanding what he was saying, her being deaf she only understood sign language. Leafwhisker trotted over pushing him out of the way before repeating what the tom had said with tiny paw motions and tail motions. "You have to use sign language, she's deaf." Leafwhisker told the ShadowClan cat. Riley smiled at the black tom as he finished his story. "..they were beautiful creatures. Something amazing to see," he said describing the Orcas. "Maybe you'll get to see it someday." He told her. Riley's golden eyes found Jaws' yellow ones. There was something about this tom that dragged her in, attracted her to him. 16:08, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Fernheart nodded with understanding, although he didn't know how to do sigh language. He thought for a moment. He'd learn it, she was a fellow medicine cat, he should be able to speak with her if he needed to. Fern caught a trout from the river and stashed it for later. He huffed, annoyed with that one tom, Jaws. ~Patchfeather~ 01:18, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Plumpaw nodded to her mentor before speaking. "I'm Plumpaw, yes I'm the apprentice of Leafwhisker." She paused squinting at the tom. "I became her apprentice today," Leafwhisker turned to whisper something in his ear. "I'll teach you sign language. Meet me at the gathering place tomorrow." Riley smiles before glancing at Fern. He was fuming. Half a fish was already torn up. Oh dear, she thought. "I should probably go," "When will I see you again?" He asked. Riley thought for a minute before leaning forward to whisper in his ear. "Meet me her tonight during Twilight." She said. 01:25, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Turbo trotted alongside her much-larger brother, Nitro, who kept a smooth pace while glancing around protectively. He'd die before someone lay a claw on his sister, or merely look at her in the wrong way. Ever since they were old enough to live on their own, the two siblings had been travelling together. 01:27, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Fern waited for Riley to finish up. He didn't like this tom, yes he was kind, but he might be hiding something beneath it all... Fern knew ''he was. And look how big he was, he could kill Riley if he tripped over her! Fernheart nodded. "Thank you." ~Patchfeather~ 01:30, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Riley smiled and jumped up. "Okay see you later Jaws." She said. Jaws watched the pretty molly leave with her brother. Leafwhisker nodded. "Plumpaw carry this." She said motioning to a big bundle of catmint, ragwort, and horsetail. 01:36, October 4, 2016 (UTC) "Turbo, be careful with how you walk, you'll alert everything in the forest of our presence." Nitro grunted as he cast his sister a side glance, watching as the bicolored molly trotted happily before grinning sarcastically. "What?! I can't hear you!!" She shouted this on the top of her lungs, irritating Nitro and causing him to cringe. "...Idiot." He huffed, flattening his ears and walking along. 01:44, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Fern led the way back to the cave where they lived. "What did he tell you? he didn't hurt you did he? try and feed you anything?" he asked, harshly, sniffing her over to make sure she didn't have any strange scents on her. ~Patchfeather~ 02:34, October 4, 2016 (UTC) "I'm fine, Fern." She grumbled yawning. Already time for a nap. She squeezed into their den before curling up. Jaws thought about the young molly a moment more before his thoughts went to Jennifer. His deceased mate. She'd died after they'd had a big argument that was when he'd moved to start over. Her death, everything. Was his fault. 02:38, October 4, 2016 (UTC) "Blah blah blah, Mr. Grumpypaws. You just don't know how to have fun." Turbo snorted at her brother, continuing to trot alongside him, grinning at him as she did so. "No, I just want to keep my skin and not have it ripped off by some rogue." 02:47, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Fern sighed, watching his sister squeeze into their cave, chin jutted out. He closed his eyes and padded away for a walk. He was worried deeply about his little sister... what if... what if she fell in love with ''that? no. Nope. Fern would not approve, and Riley wouldn't be able to speak to that tom again, wheather she liked it or not! He suddenly heard rustling and voices. He pricked his yellow ears. Cats, so close to his den. With Riley there. No. ''Nope. He would march right up to them and give them a nice smack in the face for coming so close to his home. ~Patchfeather~ 02:52, October 4, 2016 (UTC) "They'd only rip your skin off because you're so grumpy." Turbo let out a snort of laughter, jogging sideways and grinning at her brother as she did so. She kept cackling, until Nitro, fearing that her all her noise would make someone approach, flattened his ears. "Sug, quit!!" At once, she snapped her jaw shut, narrowed her eyes, and growled. "...''Never call me that again, Nitro. Never." 02:54, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Fern stalked the two cats for a moment, not paying attention to their annoying chatter, then approached, smoothly gliding out of the bracken over toward the two cats, a black and white she-cat and a brown tom. "Hello, there," Fern mewed calmly to the two, even though he wanted to smack them to death. "What brings you here?" ~Patchfeather~ 02:59, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Turbo, still ticked from her brother's mention of her former name, simply glared at the ground, grumbling to herself with her ears flattened. Nitro pinned his ears as well, stopped dead in his tracks before hissing at his sister. "See? What did I tell you?!" He then looked up, letting his dark gaze meet Fern's. "...we're just passing through." 03:01, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Fern let his own ears flatten. "I suggest you move, fast," he huffed, letting the tips of his claws show. Why were they so mad at him? maybe they shouldn't wander on his territory. Oh wait, was this his territory? whoops... oh well. ~Patchfeather~ 03:05, October 4, 2016 (UTC) At once, Nitro let out a low growl, his own claws unsheathing as well at the sight of the other tom's. "We'll move as fast as we want to, you don't own this land." Turbo leaned against his brother, trying to force him to move, but the brown tabby refused to budge. "If you want to fight for some pesky walking-land, then bring it. I won't let you lay a claw on Turbo." 03:07, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Fern let out a growl. The image of his sleeping sister in his head. This rogue must ''be lying! he would stalk around here and try to kill them later on! steal their den and hunting land... Without another thought, Fern flew at the tom with a snarl of rage. ~Patchfeather~ 03:13, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Riley woke later alone. ''Where was Fern? It was almost dusk. The black and white molly poked her head out of their den. Silence. Fear clutched her stomach now. "Fern?" She called out. Jaws sat in the trees that surrounded Riley and her brother's den. "Fern?!" He heard the she-cat growing panicked. Jaws leapt down and bounded to her. "Oh! Jaws!" She exclaimed. "Have you seen Fern?" Jaws knew that Fern had been engaging in a fight. A deadly one. "He must be hunting," he told her. "I crossed his scent not long ago." Riley nodded okay with this. She dragged her left forepaw through the dusty dirt. "What're you doing here? Fern'll freak if he sees you here." Jaws shrugged. The massive tom wasn't afraid if this she-cat's brother. Fern had some bravery to him, but would he try to keep Riley aww from Jaws? Would he be that daft to push her away? Riley glanced up through her dark lashes up at Jaws with her golden eyes. They were like the sun. Everything about this loner attracted him. He hadn't felt this way since..Jennifer. His former deceased mate. Now dead. 04:32, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay